


vent rp {monaca towa}

by orphan_account



Category: danganronpa ultra despair girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was sad and vented in the form of roleplay.(this was written a while ago and i usually role play as monaca as i kin her and she's a big comfort for me.)
Kudos: 6





	vent rp {monaca towa}

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't meant to be enjoyed

monaca stood there, defeated.  
she tried to get up, her legs wouldn't work.  
she wanted to cry.  
she wanted to just let it all out.  
but she couldn't.  
she had played this game for far too long.  
she knew, "big sis junko" would hate her if she let it end like this.

she could leave the "others" behind, sure; but big sis junko was the only one she truly cared about. 

'you sure do try hard' monaca muttered to herself.  
she was definitely defeated. 'huh...? is monaca... about to lose... no... that can't be...'

monaca was done with this stupid game.  
monaca was fucking done with feeling worthless.  
she just wanted to cry.

despite feeling like this, however, monaca kept smiling.  
she kept smiling as her legs went numb, her vision went black, her arms fell and she blacked out; knowing fully well what she was going to become. part of the robots she created.  
in question, the robots were dead.  
scrapped.  
all hope gone.  
nothing  
nothing nothing nothing.


End file.
